


Reacting to Nudes/Teasing Pics from Y/N

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: public, reactions, smut pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Boys’ reactions to receiving nudes/teasing pics from reader during a lecture
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 116





	Reacting to Nudes/Teasing Pics from Y/N

**Asahi** \- feeling his phone buzz, Asahi slips his hand to his pants pocket and takes out his phone. When he sees that you sent a picture of yourself wearing a new baby pink lingerie set, his face instantly goes red. His heart elevates and immediately a tent is formed in his pants. He tries to make it not so obvious that he’s practically choking on what you sent.

_“Y/n!!! You know I’m in class right now! What if someone sees!?”_

You don’t text back, deciding to let Asahi struggle until he gets home. And struggle he does. He tries to focus on what’s being talked about in class, but all he can think about is how perfectly your outfit hugs your body. And how badly he wants his hands on your body while he’s increasing you. He doesn’t realize it but he’s gripping his pencil so hard as he is thinking about this there’s a small snap sound. The sound breaks him from his thought and he chuckles nervously as some around him look at him from breaking the pencil. Embarrassed doesn’t even begin to describe how Asahi is feeling from it all.

**Kenma** \- his phone is on the desk but it’s on silent. When he sees his phone light up he raises a brow and checks it discreetly. Anything has to be better than what he’s listening to. When he opens up the text from you, seeing that you are holding a cute kitty plush between your bare breasts, there’s a hard lump in his throat. He can feel every part of his body tingling and the tips of his ears get hot. But his face stays calm and composed. He is used to you teasing so he doesn’t immediately get hard. Although he can’t help but think about how the kitty plush parts your breasts in a lovely defining way. As he stares at the pic, he thinks about how squishy your breasts are in his hands. It makes him look at his hands a moment as he thought about the familiar sensation. As he does so, he feels his cheeks heat up, making him realize he’s still in class. Slyly he looks around him. Good no one is looking at him. He quickly and silently texts back.

_“Teasing me while I’m in class? You must really want to be punished tonight..”_

**Hinata** \- his phone is face down on his books when the soft vibration goes off. Luckily though, no one hears it but him since the professor is talking and he’s in the back of the room. Eagerly he picks up the phone, desperate to stay awake, and he opens your text. Your text urges him to be wide awake now. His big brown eyes glued to his phone looking at the picture of you laying on your side, naked. And it’s the whole body too. From your cute face all the way down to your bare cunt. His eyes honestly don’t know where to look first, they’re all over the picture. He even zooms in on each part of your body. A bit of saliva pooling in his mouth as he just stares. But someone snaps his attention away when they whisper to him, seeing him look like he is at his phone. 

Shoyo blushes and he gives off an awkward bright smile before getting up and rushing out of the room to the bathroom. Once secluded and by himself he does the next best thing and takes a pic of his hard dick and sends it your way.

_“God baby you’re so beautiful! Look what you did to me ;)”_

**Kageyama** \- his phone is face up on his desk as he’s fiddling with an eraser in his fingers. When it lights up, it catches his eye and he looks at the professor before looking back to his phone. He really needs to pay attention to what’s being said but at his glance, he sees the text is from you. What if something happened, of course he had to check it. When he does he almost chokes on his own spit and his cheeks turn bright red. His body shifts in his seat a little feeling the pins and needs of temptation. The pic you send is of your bare tits with milk poured all over them. He stares at the pic for about a minute and a half before receiving another text. This time it’s a video. The milk is rolling down your tits and dripping of your nipples. It makes him salivate terribly and he has to lick his lips.

His hands were shaky to move his fingertips along the keyboard of his phone, _“DON’T USE ANYMORE MILK. We’ll need it for later.”_

**Kuroo** \- since he is actually pretty smart and listens to what his lectures are about, he keeps his phone on “Do not disturb” mode, only letting YOUR text or call notifications come through. So when he sees his phone that’s sitting on the corner of his desk, light up, he looks curiously wondering what you could say to him when you know he’s busy with school. When he unlocks his phone and opens your text a sly smirk comes across his face. You’ve sent things like this to him before and he’s pretty chill about reacting about them on the outside. But on the inside he’s a hot mess. The tips of his ears burn. The pic is of just your waist down as you’re sitting down and your legs just barely spread. You’re sporting very pretty red lace panties. There’s no doubt that there isn’t a tent forming in his pants from a semi hard on. There’s a growing need inside him that makes him want to touch you and kiss all over your thighs and spread your legs just enough to wedge his face between them. But all in due time. He had until the end of class to think of how to get back at you for disturbing him during his lecture. 

Soon his fingers effortlessly tap along his phone, _“Such a pretty sight love~ Make sure you’re nice and ready for me when I get home. And keep those lovely panties on. I want to be the one to take them off you~”_


End file.
